


Trippy

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling with a seventeen girl for more than three weeks---it was fucked up but goddamnit he wasn’t going to be that guy for once. He wasn't going to leave Kate stranded at some random run down motel in Mexico where Juanito was looking for some sweet cherry pie from across the ghetto.</p><p>“Okay just,” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. “-just get in the fucking car Kate, we’ll talk about your case of Stockholm syndrome later.”</p><p>Kate grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>"Actually, I think it's-it's---Lima syndrome?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippy

"I'm nothing like your _father_ ," Seth took one step towards her, his eyes burning a feverish color, whiskey and honey swirling dangerously in his irises like a storm brewing---it made her skin crawl with anticipation. 

"- _your uncle’s_ ," Kate let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

"- _or your brother_." It comes out as a whisper but with a much, _much_ deeper meaning---and Kate just _knows_.

"I'm a bad man Kate."

She knew the second he stepped in front of the RV when the two of them made eye contact. Seth had alcohol in his shaky hand, his eyes were lazy with something distant and far.

She could read him more easily than scripture, not that she picks up any of those Christian habits anymore, but she understood him then and she understands him now like a limb of her own body. Three weeks of talking to one man for about 12 hours a day taught her a lot about the dangerous life of notorious, criminally insane---Seth Gecko.

Out of all the people, an underlying deep seated connection with a con man wasn’t something naive Christian missionary Kate had expected.

Of course, she's different now, they both are. The Titty Twister screwed them up infinitely, for years yet to come.

Now, Kate looks at Seth unflinchingly, not hiding behind the door of the bathroom, not peeking a look from the passenger seat in the black corvette, not looking at the way Seth’s tattoo creeps out of his tailored suit out of his view---she really looks and _oh god_ she doesn't know what to do for the first time in her life. He looks at her like he’s suddenly become a catholic and she's _communion_.

She's never felt so goddamn vulnerable in her life.

So, she just stands there and swallows the lump building in her throat.

“You've made bad choices Seth.”

He’s slept in the comfort of darkness so long that he’s never bothered to seek light---that much was obvious to Kate. Seth couldn't see the light, it was a little far away but it was there and it was dim but it was still there. He just needed a little help finding it.

“For god’s sakes,” Seth was fuming now. “I kidnapped your fucking _family_ Kate.”

“People make mistakes and they learn from them.”

“I just,” Seth sighed. “How can you do that? No matter how much of an asshole I am to you, you---you always come crawling back to me. I don’t understand any of it. I don’t deserve it or you for that matter.”

“I know you think I’m naive Seth, but I see you. Not as a con man or as a thief or as a drug dealer but,” Kate paused, thinking about how to word it. “I see you as someone who wants so much but has never been able to grasp it. It’s there but you’ve been doggie-paddling at the deep end of the pool so long that you’ve forgotten how to swim and now you’re drowning. You want to change and you just need _help_ that’s all.”

He took another step closer, heat radiating off of his body like her own personal sun. Maybe that's why it was so hot those days she spent at the motel pool, he was close by and watching her. Kate wouldn't doubt it, he was always watching her---she knows that much and somehow he thought she wouldn't notice.

But she notices everything he does, every detail of his shaky hands, every glance that makes her way when he looks in the rearview mirror, and every inch of his tattoo that he adds to every time things get hard.

“Am I just one of your Christian missionary projects? Are you trying to save the old perverted man who sleeps next to you---the one who purposely gets single beds? Because let me tell you something sweetheart,”

Kate rolled her eyes.

“That ain't gonna work.”

He wanted her to walk away from him, for her sake. He was a bad man and there was nothing Kate could say or do to change that. But she had faith and particularly faith in him and that's where she went wrong.

Seth Gecko doesn't change for anyone.

The hardened criminal let out a sigh as Kate looked at him expectedly, like she wanted something from him and it only made him ache more.

Traveling with a seventeen girl for more than three weeks---it was fucked up but goddamnit he wasn’t going to be that guy for once. He wasn't going to leave Kate stranded at some random run down motel in Mexico where Juanito was looking for some sweet cherry pie from across the ghetto.

“Okay just,” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. “-just _get in the fucking car_ Kate, we’ll talk about your case of _Stockholm syndrome_ later.”

Kate grinned from ear to ear.

"Actually, I think it's---it's--- _Lima_ syndrome?" 

 


End file.
